


jelaous girl

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dance with me</p>
            </blockquote>





	jelaous girl

**Author's Note:**

> this is horrible and messy but there isnt a lot of stuff about pouf so *hand motions*

Dark thoughts fill his head. Thin fingers twirling hair around them. It's a border in his head, between being horrible and the best.

 

The other two guards, they're not worthy of His presence. The king's presence.

He is the only one who can take care of His Majesty, properly. 

 

He will do everything, anything for Him.

 

 

I am not worthy of your presence. My words, aren't worthy enough to be heard by you. My presence, isn't worthy of staying by your side. I love you more every day. Are you aware? 

 

 

He touches his lips, and he imagines His fingers, instead of his own. And he touches his body, and once again it's His hand that he imagines. 

And sometimes, he isn't sure if he craves gentle touches, feathery and pleasant. He is a breakable creature. With thin skin and soft wings. And he wants that skin ripped, clawed at. And it's fine, because it would be an honour to be broken by Him.


End file.
